A Odyssey's Muse
by Leonlink
Summary: "My name is Marshal Noire Grant and this is my first year at the prestigious Beacon Academy all I have to begin this journey is a friend by my side and a blade in it's sheath. I don't now what adventures this place will hold for me, but I will continue on to see them through."


_Beacon Academy a place where some of the best future hunters and huntresses come to study and hone their skills before they set off into the world. The usual age to enter this prestigious academy is 17, but rumor has it some 15 year old carrying a scythe got in early. She must've been pretty good to get in this early, but I was pretty good myself and so was my friend despite the fact we're both entering at the age of 17._

"Hey Marshall you up here?" shouted a voice that belonged to my long time best friend. I turned around to see his spikey red hair popping around the doorway.

"Yeah I'm right here Ulysses. Care to join me up here and relax till we get there?" I turned around and said with a smile as he fully appeared in the doorway with his armor and katana at his side. I myself had my sword at my side a black blade I was quite fond named "Dark Repulsor" having crafting it since I was young this blade has been through at my side for quite sometime. Ulysses came and we both sat down on the cold metal of the airship as it headed to our destination.

"Thought I'd find you up here, guess you still haven't gotten over your fear of heights yet have you?" my companion said while staring up at the clouds.

"Not yet at least and you should know since you're the one who started it. I don't really want to spend the whole trip staring out and wondering if I'm going to fall to my death." already sort of annoyed of him bringing back my personal phobia of heights.

"Man you're still on that you'd think after 10 years you'd be able to forget something like that for once." he said with a sheepish smile plastered over his face. "Look on the bright side that was the same day we met and started a friendship that lasts till this very day."

I laughed at his remark despite how stupid it was that day and meeting was he was right. "Hard to believe that after causing me this fear by making me fall out of a tree we became friends. How's everything inside the ship been going so far?" I asked wondering if I had missed anything interesting while choosing to stay up here.

"You didn't miss much, everyone was pretty much just walking around introducing themselves. Some guys trying to get a date with a girl only to get slapped and some blonde kid puking." he responded while continuing to stare up at the clouds and my guess trying to make out some sort of a shape with them.

"So things have been pretty quiet down there minus that one kid puking then. Guess everyone's kind of anxious about arriving at Beacon Academy soon. Did you hear that tomorrow we're going to have to going through the test to get us in?" wondering if he had yet to hear the news about the initiation exam to truly gain access to the academy. _If my brother told correct the initiation is taking place in the forest nearby that is filled with Grimm._

"I've heard rumors, but no serious details all the stuff I've heard from comes from a bunch of older hunters who probably forgot what Beacon even is. Hey does that cloud look like Ursa to you?" he said pointing up to some sort of shape.

I began to look wondering what exactly he was talking about but spotted nothing in the clouds just a bunch of smashed together shapes. Looking more closely I still couldn't make out any shapes the closest despite the guidance of my friend's hand. "I don't see anything are you sure you saw a Ursa in the clouds?" I said while continuing to look for it. "Really?," he tilted his head as if to examine the clouds once more. "Guess I just saw a sucker who's going to conquer his fear right now."

I was about to respond before I felt a tug at my collar catching me off guard, being pulled towards the edge of the railing I saw the ground and felt my eyes widen in fear. "Ulysses, let me go this isn't funny!" I shouted already begin to grip the railing tighter. "C'mon Marshall you're going to have to give this fear up sometime why can't it be before-" his voice was cut off as I shouldered him in the gut causing him to lose his grip on me and he proceeded to grab his torso.

He groaned in slight pain as he hit the metal of the ship while clutching the area. "You really can't take a joke can you when it comes to heights?" he managed to say in a gasp of air, I extended a hand to him to help him up which he took. "I can take a joke, but making me see the academy grounds by nearly throwing me overboard is insane!" then it hit me as to what I just said as he fully got to his feet and the expression on my face probably gave it away as when Ulysses looked at me he also came to the same realization.

_Academy grounds!?_ Was my immediate thought as we both rushed towards the front portion of the ship. The clouds began to fully disappear giving us a full sight of the entire prestigious academy that stood before them with it's main tower standing proudly in the center of it all. Forgetting my fear I looked below and saw the buildings around the academy where we would study and train._ It's even more amazing than I thought it would be. All of those years of training have brought me and Ulysses to this place._ I thought while taking in the sights of it's beauty from afar and realized this would be my home for 4 years with a team that would be decided tomorrow.

"Man this place looks amazing doesn't it Marshall?.." his voice appeared to finally trail off as he took in every little bit that over view could offer. I only nodded in response which as we continued to look on in awe. After about a minute of just taking in the sights I was finally able to utter something.

"Welcome to our new home of Beacon Academy."

* * *

And that concludes the first chapter to my first fanfic: A Odyssey's Muse. If you liked the story and have any suggestions or opinions on how the story is going be sure be to post them in the reviews. This is Leonlink saying have a nice day and goodbye.


End file.
